dungeonsynthfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathbard
Deathbard is a dungeon synth band from Ireland, it's sole member being Deathbard himself. Currently signed to Houul Records, of which he is the co-founder. History Deathbard began in March of 2016 with his release of an acoustic demo which consisted of improvised classical guitar style playing. This marked the beginning of a small era where Deathbard would record small pieces through audacity and his old laptop microphone. Reportedly, two other Deathbard albums were released with this style, however the existence of such albums has never been proven. = Style Change Deathbard soon received access to a copy of Mixcraft 6, with which he recorded his first Dungeon Synth Album, Dark Soul's Calling, the sequel to his previous album Dark Soul's Resonance, intended as the continuation of a series of stories. The album was quite raw in recording but he soon took greater influence from these earlier albums to create his pragmatic style of dungeon synth. Within the span of a week, then created three albums in quick succession, Mourner's Symphony, an orchestral based album with heavy bitcrushing, The Cursed Count, a concept album that was meant to be the start of another series, however any desire to continue this series is unknown, and Dark Soul's Calling, the last album in the Chronicles of the Dark Soul to date. This bombardment of albums soon came to a halt until the release of "Chaotic Strains, A message to a disgraceful scum" a hateful and dirge-like release that used, as described by Deathbard "sickeningly low notes and dissonant chords and notes to give a taste of my mental state". This would be the last anyone would have heard from Deathbard for a long time Houul Records During his hiatus, Houul Records was established by Deathbard and one, Daniel "Fittz" Fitzgerald. This formed the duo that would soon become very powerful friends. While two projects joined, a vaporwave/synthwave/future funk producer "Blu-J"(Who soon changed his name to Blue Jay) and Hellish Fortune, which Deathbard played keyboards in. Post-Hiatus After a long hiatus, Deathbard returned with "Symphonie de la Belle Artiste", with someone called "La belle Artiste" credited as his "Muse". Soon, his regular flood of albums began again, but with a noticeable difference. With such releases as "The City in the Caves" becoming increasingly popular among dungeon synth communities on VK. Musique Concrete Soon, after many releases, each one differing, came "My Special Hell". This album was a massive leap in style from Dungeon synth to Industrial Ambient with Musique Concrete influence. The album took no head of rhythm, melody or other structure yet still retained the Deathbard style of melody. With the same samples as Akira Yamaoka, Silent Hill composer, Deathbard soon spread his large collection of sounds even further Dungeon Plunder After numerous releases, including the very popular "From a Deeper Grave", Deathbard released "Memories of Caryl Runes" A bloodborne themed album. This album was also tagged with the term "Dungeon Plunder". Deathbard has described this as "Dungeon Synth with sampled loops, plunderphonic and vaporwave style influence but dark and more ambient". This style came to define Deathbard's new approach to music, with samples often. Style Deathbard has called his music "Depressive Dungeon Synth". Dungeon synth taking influence from DSBM bands. He has also stated his influences are Nine Inch Nails, Tool, Type O Negative, Akira Yamaoka, David Bowie, Shining, Lifelover and Burzum. He has also taking influence from vaporwave, using many chopped and screwed samples in his music, backed up but an enormous variety of synthesizers and soundfonts. He also has used a Chamberlain (model unknown) in his album "A Dirge for Day's Gone By". The samples of which he has made available through the album download. Deathbard is very minimalistic, taking a similar approach to Burzum's songwriting while also incorporating sampled loops and even dubstep based wobble synths. Personal Deathbard: Synthesizers, Sampler, Laptop, Acoustic Guitar, Lute, Piano, Mellotron, Chamberlain, Death Whistle, Mandolin, Soundfonts, Programming, Launchpad, Songwriter, Tarot Cards